Get-Together Fic 006 Style!
by Einstein-006
Summary: Gotten tired of all those B/V, G/V, G/CC, and etc. etc. kind of stories? Well here's the antidote! It's time to make fun of these couples, not glorify them!
1. Bulma/Vegeta

Why hello! If you are reading this, than that is good.......very good. You all know those "B/V FIC WITH A TWIST!" type of stories. Don't you want revenge? I do. It's time for my parody on these get-together fics, including G/CC, G/V, B/V, K/18, and other ones. What other ones? Who knows! Enjoy this story, and I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Bulma/Vegeta Get-Together 006 Style  
  
***A regular day at Capsule Corporation. 9:00 A.M.***  
  
"HEY VEGETA, WHY DON'T YOU STOP TRAINING AND GET IN HERE FOR SOME FOOD, HUH?" said Bulma in a harsh and angry voice. Bulma and Vegeta were having their usual morning argument. You see, Vegeta would get up, start training, and when Bulma called him in, he would come to her and start bowing and praising her of her magnificent beauty and intelligence.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, coming m'lady, oh your wonderful princess-ness!" said Vegeta in a scared tone (you would know why if you read my other fic, Goku, Don't!). Angel Veggie didn't want to get his feelings hurt again by that evil witch Bulma, but he kept all this to himself.  
  
For lunch, Bulma decided to make roast chicken, mashed potatoes, Caesar Salad, a cup of tea, 1 can of soda, 3 bags of chips, and a platter of chicken wings. Some popcorn, ribs, hot beef jerky, some desert of ice cream, brownies, cookies, and to top it all off, a bucket full of cherries on top of her head. Vegeta got a piece of toast, some butter, and a flimsy, cold, aged piece of beef.  
  
During the meal, Vegeta decided he wanted some ketchup to spice up his chicken. Mouth hanging wide, as he was nervous Bulma would catch him, Vegeta quickly made a grab for the bottle of ketchup. Sweat started to smear Vegeta's face as the second he used to get the bottle passed in like 5 minutes. His palms were getting sweaty, his mouth becoming wider with excitement of getting some ketchup. He wondered why the moment was passing so slowly, and suddenly, some old guy with and his wife, Bubble's niece, appeared out of no where. "Come on Veggie, we are taking 5, give us a break!"  
  
However, Bulma had also prepared some Spaghetti, and his mouth caught in the one Bulma was eating, and they met for their first kiss!  
  
As soon as Vegeta kissed Bulma, he knew he had to make a get-together fic for fanfiction.net for him and Bulma. As soon as the shocking moment stopped, he rushed upstairs, and using a portal, came over to my computer and gave me some hints.  
  
After that, he decided to take Bulma to a secret place. He blindfolded her, and then rushed her to his 'secret place'. A gigantic field on nothingness! And then, Veggie said "Bulma, I've always hated and despised you. Even though it would suck to be married to you, and that you are an evil witch with a plot to destroy the world, I have to ask you this question. Will you marry me?"  
  
***Eerie Silence***  
  
"And remember, no is quite a fine answer!" said Vegeta in a bold tone. "Oh yes, Vegeta, I will marry you!" said Bulma, almost crying from pure happiness.  
  
"Crap, you could've said no, Bulma. BUT NO, YOU DECIDED TO RUIN MY LIFE FURTHER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
***Suddenly develops the plot of getting stronger than Goku***  
  
"Yes, I will get stronger than Kakarot! Now that's a goal! Forget those stupid androids, I'll just have that blue-haired freak woman turn those androids off with these things I got off the Internet! HOW TO BUILD AND DEACTIVATE ANDROID 17 AND 18! PLUS, AS A SPECIAL BONUS, HOW TO DESTROY CELL! FREE GUIDE TO BECOMING SUPER SAIYAIN 2!  
  
"That will work! I come up with the best ideas! Wait, oh crap, I have to finish this get-together fic!"  
  
So, Vegeta takes Bulma home, conceives Trunks, sends me some tips on how to end this story, busts out a ring he got from a box of Lucky Charms, gives it to Bulma, claiming he and her are married, and starts to train!  
  
Bulma decided to send an e-mail to the creators of ANDROID DEACTIVATED!, about how they encourage children to deactivate perfectly evil androids. And so, the company was sued, and Bulma decided to send Dr. Gero the plans, in case he wanted them as souvenirs or something like that.  
  
And so, Bulma and Vegeta were married by a Lucky Charm's ring, and all was well. Vegeta decided that he wasn't going to be Bulma's slave anymore, removed his get-together fic from fanfiction.net, and blew Bulma not to the next dimension, but to MONGOLIA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think of THAT? It was refreshing for me to write, mainly because I am tired of Bulma/Vegeta get-together fics, and I needed to have my revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh yeah, next time, I will do a Gohan/Videl get-together fic, that is, if you don't give me a good suggestion for the next couple! Cya! 


	2. Goku/Chichi

Hey all! I know I haven't updated in a while (make that a VERY LONG while), but I got more interested in a new story I've started writing called The Legendary Super Saiyan. It's about Goku, but he grows up on Frieza's ship, except he has the same personality (and super strength) that he does on Earth. It's quite funny actually, with a lot of fighting in it as well. Anyway, it's time to do a G/CC! They are not as common as T/P's or B/V's, but there are quite a few out there. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
"Hey, check it out, it's a cotton candy stand! Let's walk away." said Goku, tugging Chichi along with him. "COTTON CANDY BABY! FORGET YOU G-MAN!" yelled Chichi, laughing like a maniac while running towards the cotton candy sign. "MUAHAHAHAHAAHH!" chuckled Chichi evilly, kicking the stand owner out of commission and blasting everyone else away with a kamehameha.  
  
"CHICHI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Goku, running forward, a blast charged in his hand. "NEVER!" yelled a muffled voice. It was Chichi's, and her mouth was full of cotton candy. "KAMEHAMEHA!" she said, laughing loudly, her screams echoing off the many buildings of the plaza. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Goku again, engulfed in the blue blast. And then….  
  
Goku woke up. He had been having a nightmare about his last date with Chichi. She must have knocked out at least 20 security guards to take over that hot dog stand and declare herself dictator of all hot dogs, though Goku groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. But it won't happen again, he assured himself, just as he had done the thousands of other times Chichi had gone mad and destroyed everyone for a "snack". Her snack was 50 hot dog stands worth of hot dogs, plus scaring the heck out of all the spectators, including him.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again. I mean, Chichi is such a nice- " he was cut off as Chichi bit into his arm. He had forgotten she had been sleeping just on the right side of the bed, while he was on the right. "OH YEAH! CHICKEN! ALL THE WAY!" she shouted while biting down hard on his arm.  
  
"ACKKKKKK! LET GO CHICHI!" he yelled, bring his arm down so it would hit her head dead on. But it was blocked, and sent straight back to his face. "I GET ALL THE CHICKEN I WANT BOZO! GET A LIFE!" she screamed, powering up an energy blast to slice Goku's arm off.  
  
"Okay Chichi, I'm sorry about this, but KAMEHAME-" he cut off, when Chichi blasting his head, sending him flying out the window. "COME BACK HERE DINNER!" she yelled jumping out to get him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, running as fast as he could, leaving a large dust trail behind. For good measures, he kept firing hundreds of blasts backward, hoping to at least hit his "love" at least once.  
  
"OH NO, NOT HAPPENING!" was the voice he heard as Chichi suddenly came into his field of vision. And she was gaining on him! Okay, Goku thought, if you're "love" is chasing you down because she thinks you're dinner, what do you do? He thought back to that one book his therapist had recommended, HOW TO NOT BECOME ON YOUR LOVE'S MENU, trying to find a line that might help him.  
  
And he found it! GET YOUR LOVE DRUNK, AND THEN BEAT THE HECK OUT OF THEM UNTIL THEIR BRAIN IS EDITED. Yes, Goku thought, I'll do that! Now, to find a beer bottle…. "HERE'S ONE! IT WAS IN MY HAIR THE WHOLE TIME!" he exclaimed, holding up the bottle in triumph.  
  
Without wasting time, he opened up the cap and started to blow air into the bottle, pressurizing the alcoholic drink. "Okay, you asked for it Chichi! HAVE IT!" he yelled, letting his finger go. The liquid flew out, like a gun of water.  
  
"ACKKKKKKKK! GOKU WHAT IS THIS! WAIT, I'M DRUNK NOW! TIME TO BECOME UNCONSCIOUS AND HAVE A HANGOVER TOMORROW! YAY!" she screamed, falling down to the ground.  
  
Goku came back, and kicked her head, but then held it so it didn't turn. Thus, her brain was rotated but her head wasn't! Yeah, Goku thought, this is definitely gonna work…  
  
*** The next morning… ***  
  
"Chichi?" asked a worried Goku, thinking he might have hit hear too hard. "GOKU! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! OUR SON WILL BE A SCHOLAR! GOT IT! GOOD!" she yelled, getting up and somehow transforming into the clothes you see her wear in Dragonball Z.  
  
"Um, okay?" said Goku, scratching the back of his head. "MOVE IT MISTER! NOW NOW NOW! WE HAVE A SON TO CONCIEVE! COME ON YOU FOOL! THS SCHEDULE IS LAYED OUT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" she shouted, getting a whistle out of now where and blowing it constantly.  
  
"Okay…" said Goku, knowing he had just screwed himself even more…  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Of course you did…. LOL! This idea came into my head when I read a lot of fics where Chichi/Bulma/Android 18 remarked how much Saiyans ate. Well, I'm sure Chichi is capable of being an eating machine, right? Of course I'm right… LOL (is it me or do I repeat myself a lot?)! Give me suggestions on which couple to do next! Goodbye until next time! 


	3. Krillin/18

Why hello again! Unfortunately, no one reviewed in the time I gave them, but that 1st one is going to keep me going on and on for a few chapters. Anyway, today I am going to do a Krillin/18 get-together fic! Of course, it's a parody, but that's okay! Enjoy my story, and I OWN NOTHING! Oh yeah, let me tell you, "talk" means talking, :thinking: means thinking, and 'is like making something bold'. If you say "Sure I'll play with you, meathead", then it's just a regular statement. If you say "Sure, I'll play with you, 'meathead'. Then you're stating sarcasm, anger, etc. etc. Now, ENJOY!  
  
*** Right after 18 flies off from Dende's lookout, and Goku rejected being wished back***  
  
Krillin's POV  
  
: Oh, I wish she wouldn't have flown off! Hell, at least this makes Goku's TV Show more exciting, I mean, to think, such a DRAMATIC way to end the Cell saga! : It was indeed after Cell was defeated, and 18 had flown away from Dende's lookout. Although this changed things a bit, it did add some spice to Goku's TV Show, as the way 18 and Krillin got together would be filled with much more 'angst', as Krillin put it.  
  
"Hey guys, um, I guess I'm sad because 18 left! HEHEHEHEHE! Oh well, this won't effect my paycheck for Goku's Show AT ALL, no way!"  
  
18's POV  
  
"That cueball better get something out of this, AND HE BETTER SPLIT IT WITH ME, he doesn't know how hard I worked to think up such a money- grabbing plan! Hah! He had no idea." Yes, 18 was the usual money-hungry being that she was. She did think that the Cell prop was a little fake, but being sucked up into Cell's being gave her a 3-week vacation from filming. : Life was bliss then, but I have to fill this crappy story of how Krillin and I get together with more angst, otherwise I won't get that 100,000 dollar bonus. : And with that, she flew off.  
  
Krillin's POV  
  
: Yes, YES, I have a plan for incredible angst, drama, humor, and even boring dialogue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! : And so, Krillin had a plan. Would it work? Let's see what 18 is thinking about.........  
  
18's POV  
  
"Yes, that will work, mmmmmmmmmm, I am a genius! Yes, even Bulma agreed to help me with this if I gave her 5,000 dollars off my bonus. Not a bad deal, as this might up my bonus to 200, 000!" 18 also had a plan. Will their plans cancel each other out? Let's see what happens.........  
  
Author's POV  
  
And the scene was set. Krillin had called 18 over to a deserted island for a 'surprise'. 18 had called at the same time, saying to come to that same island. They both got busy signals. So, they flew to each other's houses. After crashing into each other, they told the other about their 'secret meeting', and flew off.  
  
No One's POV  
  
"Hey 18, come over here, I have a surprise for you!" said Krillin in a very conspicuously high-pitched tone. "Oh, well, I set my surprise next to yours! Why don't we take off the covers of both simultaneously!" said 18 in a slightly high-pitched voice, but not as weird as Krillin's.  
  
"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" they said at once, and pulled of the black covers in unison.  
  
And that is where the plan failed. You see, both had the plan of injuring the other badly, and then they would go over, in a sad and sorrowful voice, say how they went insane for a moment and they were sorry. Then, the 'couple' would live happily ever after, with a load of cash from the director, 006, who actually five them NOTHING. All he gave them was a log painted green in the shape of a dollar bill, which only tricked Goku.  
  
And so it happened. Krillin had several rocket launchers, a few grenades, 100 pistols, 15 machine guns, and a landmine placed on remote detonator for 18. 18 had the same, except with a flashbang in it, to make the situation more dramatic.  
  
Krillin and 18 were both blown away. The director came over, slapped them both on the face, and put a ring on both of their ring fingers. He proclaimed they were married (even though he doesn't and won't have a job for many years), and stalked off, hoping to clear up the Goten/Bra incident that was happening on stage 3.  
  
So, Krillin and 18 lived happily ever after, though 18 had to squeeze all of Hercule's pay out of him at the 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. The couple never got their bonus, and Bulma had to sue 18 for the 5, 000 dollars she deserved for helping 18 with her plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? I had read a story of 18 trying to squeeze all the money she could out of Trunks by marrying Marron to him. Fortunately, the story wasn't finished and I came up with the ending of Marron and 18 detonating, and Trunks marrying a girl like Videl, except his age. But, I took that story, and kept twisting it until it made a new story, which I came up with. 


	4. Trunks/Pan

Hello again! I've decided to continue this fic, because I got a good review for it. Okay, it said 'it was different', but in my mind, that is good! Oh, if you are looking for another issue of Goku, Don't!, then I'm going to type it up later today. Anyway, from the one reviewer I had, I got the choice of these 3 couples for today's episode of Dragonball Z! I mean, yeah, I got a choice of 3 couples. Anyway, the choices were K/18, G/B, or T/P. Now, T/P is incredibly popular, so I'm going to do that one. The best part is, I haven't seen Dragonball GT, or any episode past the point where Vegeta sacrifices himself to try to kill Fat Buu. So this is going to be even funnier, because I have no idea who I'm writing about (except for the fact that it's Trunks and Gohan's daughter)! YAY! Oh yeah, if you have a problem with these couples, tell me whom YOU want to be done, and I'll do it, of course, you have to tell me in A REVIEW! SO REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy this story, and I OWN NOTHING!  
  
1 Trunks/Pan Get-Together Fic 006 Style  
  
"Bring it on Goten!" "Sure Trunks, whatever you say!" said Goten in a loud voice. The two boys were sparring badly. But then, suddenly, Pan appeared. She was a beautiful young woman at the age of 23. However, since Trunks had decided he was going to marry her, and THEN go check out Goku SSJ4, he had wished himself to be the same age as Pan. Goten, then, was 13 years older than Trunks. However, for his 2nd wish, Trunks wished that Goten was the son of Bubbles the Monkey, but looked like Goten. That way, Goten was weak, Trunks was stronger, but he still had Pan.  
  
"Oh come on Pan, I'll easily beat you in a sparring match! Or, do you want to do something else?" "Do something else you loser! I'd rather marry you then spend spar with you!"  
  
Oh sweet, thought Trunks, with a mischievous grin on his face. Yeah, I'll pick the marry part all right! "Okay Pan, we can go to my room and play a game or something!"  
  
"Fine!" said Pan in a harsh tone.  
  
Of course, Pan didn't want to marry Trunks, it was just a comeback. Though, she did want to marry that one guy who she saw, who's name was Bublicky the Insaney. I wish Uncle Goten hadn't decided to eat him when he saw he was wearing a banana costume thought Pan.  
  
Pan was deep in thought about Trunk's decision to marry her. And what game are we going to play, she thought. After pondering the meaning of life and the theory of the Big Bang that created the universe (clearly Vegeta's work), she decided to sit down and think about what 666666666 multiplied by infinite was (I don't know the answer. If you do, tell me IN A REVIEW!). After such hard brainwork, she gathered the Dragonballs she had hid underground in the core of the earth, and made a wish.  
  
"Oh SHENRON, PLEASE LET TRUNK'S FIND THE SEARCH ENGINE GOOGLE, AND THE WEBSITE AMAZON FOR SOME STUPID REASON!"  
  
"Your wish, um, let's see here young lady, I'm booked pretty hard for right now, I have to wish back Goku in about 5 minutes, and then repair some dying planet that isn't worth my time. Your wish might be granted eventually."  
  
Trunks didn't know what game to play. So, he went to www.google.com, and researched HOW TO GET A GIRL NAMED PAN TO MARRY YOU, AND WHICH GAME TO PLAY BEFORE YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED. He found www.amazon.com! FREE MARRIAGE! FREE GUIDE TO GETTING A SAIYAIN NAMED PAN, THE DAUGHTER OF GOHAN, TO MARRY A GUY NAMED TRUNKS! Yes, thought Trunks, I'll get this!  
  
He ordered the contraption, and decided to play spin the bottle with her. Just then, the deliveryman arrived with Trunk's package. Yes, I receive it today, said a small little voice in Trunk's head.  
  
So, Trunks got the package and took it upstairs. It contained a fake electronic priest, 6 pounds of candy, some alcohol for getting heavily drunk, and a little Lego alter.  
  
Pan and Trunks got married, and everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
But Chichi, Pan's grandma, did not respect Pan's decision to marry Trunks. She went SSJ Infinite, destroyed Trunks, and married Pan to a math textbook. The textbook and Pan lived happily ever after, except when the book needed to go to a tutoring class.........  
  
  
  
Okay, what did you think of that? Not THAT funny, but it's better than those other fics I've read. Remember that I haven't seen at least ¾ of the Buu saga, and NONE of DRAGONBALL GT. All I've seen are pictures of Goten and Gohan when they are older. But I think you liked that story. Please review, with suggestions if you would be so kind, and anything else you want to say. Goodbye! 


	5. Goten/Bra

Um, well, hello again! I haven't updates this fic in a while, so I decided to do it today! This is a Goten/Bra fic; there will be no incident, if I can help it. Though I am only the Einstein part; alas, my 006 side has gotten very crazy these days. No, stop it, you're not directing another episode, DARN IT! Great, he is in control now. Fear him! Enjoy, and I OWN NOTHING! Yes, and :thinking: means thinking.  
  
It was a frightfully sunny day. Bra had just gotten out of classes, and was wandering around the streets of Orange Star City aimlessly. : I can't believe my parents! I'm 17, and they won't let me date! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! They're so paranoid, why can't they just trust SOMEONE! I mean that guy who looked kind of insane WAS NOT! : Bra was not in a good mood today.  
  
"LIKE I NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT FAN FIC BOY. YOU BETTER RUN FAST OR I'LL KILL YOU!" said Bra angrily to.....um......me. "Well, I CAN JUST DELETE THE STORY MISSY, SO SHUT UP AND MOVE ALONG WITH THE SCRIPT!" said I back to the screen. Wait, I am talking to an imaginary character as an imaginary character in my own fic.  
  
*** Goes to a therapist ***  
  
"And I'm back! Let's continue the fic!" I say, proudly continuing my typing.  
  
*** Back to the story ***  
  
Just then, Bra sees Goten walking around the streets, wandering around aimlessly, thinking about.......... Jell-O. : Ahhhhhhhhh, I love you my wonderful red blob, I do, I do! : thought Goten. : I bet my parents will trust GOTEN : thought Bra.  
  
"Hey Goten, doyouwannagooutwithme" said Bra, quickly saying the last part. "Well, you see, I am kind of busy with Jell-O here. She and I have some plans for Saturday, but she says I'm allowed to eat her on Sunday, so- " "SHUT UP GOTEN! I WISHED YOU TO BE 2 DAYS YOUNGER SO YOU COULD GO OUT WITH ME! AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO JUST THAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUPER SAIYAIN!" cried Bra, going SSJ. She accidentally blew Gohan to the 78th dimension.  
  
*** After Goten is wished back by a very angry Chichi ***  
  
"GIRL, WHY DID YOU WISH THAT BRAT BACK? HE SUCKS WITH A PASSION!" yelled Chichi, absolutely TRYING to destroy Bra's ear drums. You see, after a freak accident (seeing a real, LIVE, squirrel), Chichi became evil, She had already killed Vegeta 3 times, and Bulma was next on her hit list. However, Goten had already been taken care of 5 times, so Chichi was extremely angry. Suddenly, Goten popped up where the eternal dragon was........standing.  
  
"I'm sorry I killed you Goten, BUT YOU ARE MARRYING ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Bra. "Don't worry about dying, I got used to it after the 4th time my mom killed me. But I'm not going to marry you. Me and Jell-O had a serious discussion, and I have decided to marry her. After that, it will be our first time........ with me eating her!" said Goten a little too enthusiastically. "WHAT, MY GOTEN STILL HASN'T EATEN THAT JELL-O CRAP! COME ON, YOU'RE MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE, SOMEONE WHO IS NAMED AFTER CLOTHING....... YOUR TRAINING SHIRT! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!" said Chichi, and then passed out. Gohan decided to blow her to the 156th dimension, where they had lots of cute rabbits and deer and poetic songs about peace. In Chichi's point of view: hell.  
  
*** At Goten and Jell-O's wedding ***  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goten wailed, sitting down and sobbing into the only thing he could find; a block of uranium. "What's wrong Goten" said Gohan, no sympathy or a hint of concern in his voice. "SHE LEFT ME! JELL-O LEFT ME!" cried Goten, starting to sob into his other item; an acorn. "Aw, that sucks Goten. Cya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" said Gohan, running off to play tag with his friend, rabbit. Bra came over, and knew the problem immediately from Goten cherry cheeks; he had eaten too much of Jell-O. "I feel sorry for you Goten. Oh yeah, we're married. I got us married a while back. I just used an enlarged photo of you. Okay? Good. Oh yeah, we have a kid now, plus an apartment, oh yeah, you have a job too. Cya!" said Bra. Goten's brain could only process one word every 30 seconds, so it took him a while to register what Bra had said. "YEAH! I'M A DAD!"  
  
And Goten and Bra lived happily ever after. However, the stupid cameraman didn't notice that his camera wasn't recording, and they had to do the WHOLE TAKE all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Funny, wasn't it! I hope you liked it. Next time, I'll do another couple. Oh yeah, of course I will. Goodbye, till next time, and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Vegeta/Pan

Hey! I know I haven't updated this fic in a LONG time (2 weeks +), I was working on other fics and I took a huge break just to enjoy life and forget fanfiction.net! Ah, I miss that life… Err, anyway, this time we do the infamous VEGETA+PAN fics! They're popularity is rising, and I AM SICK OF THEM! I accidentally read the first chapter of one thinking Goku was about to go SSJ and kill Krillin (don't ask), and it was HORRIBLE! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN DAD YOU SUCK!" screamed Pan, stomping her foot on the ground as Goku was suddenly wished back.  
  
"DAMN YOU GRANDPA! DAMN YOU FATHER! TRAITORS!" shouted Pan, running away as fast as she could. She had been having a secret love affair with Vegeta, but her damn father had wished back Goku! Suddenly, Pan arrived at her cave that, in big letters, had a sign that said "PAN'S CAVE! WASSUP DAWG!" scrawled in messy letters.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled Pan, forgetting she was alone and didn't have to raise her voice. "I WILL ASSASINATE GOKU!" she screamed Pan, jumping up and down on her adobe bed (which was on a comfy Sealy Mattress). "I WILL TAKE HIM OUT! I SAW IT WHILE PLAYING COUNTER-STRIKE (I play that game; I rock!)! THIS GUY TOOK AN AWP AND GUNNED MY BODY ABOUT 5 TIMES WITH IT! HE WAS A NICE SHOOTER!" shouted Pan, cackling evilly. The AWP is a long- range sniper rifle that, 98% of the time, is a 1-hit one-kill type of weapon.  
  
"DAMN GOKU!" Pan repeated, blasting away an unfortunate victim of the scene; her bed. "DAMNIT! ANYWAY, HE JUST WALTZES IN AND SAYS I CAN'T LOVE VEGETA!" HE IS DEAD!" she screamed, her devious plan becoming more alive in her head every second.  
  
*** Later that night ***  
  
"Heh, Goku won't know what hit him!" whispered Pan to herself, slowly creeping toward Goku's domed home. She crept up onto a nearby tree, and pulled out a massive AWP, extending about 10 feet because Pan had added on some "extra firepower" of 5 foot long bullets.  
  
"I got ya!" whispered Pan, holding up her weapon with a delicacy only a Saiyan could achieve. "HEY PAN!" yelled a voice from afar, and Pan saw that it was her secret lover, Vegeta the Saiyan Prince!  
  
"SHUTUP VEGETA! I'm assassinating over here!" she hissed, glaring at her "friend" with narrow but still loving eyes. "Don't worry, I thought of it too!" said Vegeta, pulling a huge machine gun.  
  
"It's called the assault rifle! Now, aim and fire! I'll run in and kill em all!" whispered Vegeta a little too enthusiastically, causing the branch both lovers were standing on to topple to the ground. A large CRACK echoed through the night, the sound magnified in Goku's not-so-well-built home.  
  
"DAMNIT!" hissed Pan, getting her weapon off the grassy ground and looking back into the scope. "Hey Pan, this is like a date!" said Vegeta, grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down happily.  
  
"Shut up moron-I mean, OF COURSE IT IS VEGETA! But, instead of going to the movies or "your house", we are going to ASSASINATE GOKU!" yelled Pan, emphasizing the last part of her statement.  
  
"Okay, FIRE!" screamed Vegeta, running in with his assault rifle blazing. "AIGHT! ATTACK!" shouted Pan, looking into her scope and firing several shots into the home.  
  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, the deep sound of the AWP blasting bullets echoed throughout the 439 East Mountain District, but thankfully Goku and his family were the only ones around currently, if not ever.  
  
Pan fired about 15 shots into the house before reloading. In her second clip (CLIP, NOT MAGAZINE!), she didn't even aim and just fired directly into the house. The house was blown away, and the windows cracked as huge bullets flew through them, puncturing everything in sight.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, jumped up two inches from the house, and started gunning it down. Though he was just hitting a wall, he was destroying SOMETHING, and that was quite an accomplishment for Angel Veggie (LOL).  
  
About 10 minutes later, there were at least 100+ AWP bullets lying in the ruins of the house, and Vegeta had fired thousands of bullets, blowing away a whole half of Goku's house.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Pan, raising her hands in victory. "Hey Pan, now that we have finished the preliminary work, let's do the real get- together stuff! Let's go conceive some random, idiotic, babbling Saiyan child. Then we can get married! AND THEN WE CAN RE-CREATE FRIEZA, HAVE HIM KILL ME AND YOU AND MAKE OUR CHILD'S SITUATION JUST LIKE MINE!" shouted Vegeta, his head bent back has he screamed into the night.  
  
"That sounds good Vegeta. Let's go!" yelled Pan, flying off. Vegeta followed suite, both of them leaving white, energy trails that would have baffled the average human mind.  
  
"Wait, hold up! Let me do something!" Pan said, and then she snapped her fingers. You could suddenly see a mushroom cloud of smoke where Goku's house use to be…  
  
"Hey, I had to make sure!" said Pan, shrugging her shoulders and flying off with the "ecstatic" Vegeta (???).  
  
*** Goku's House ***  
  
"Hey Chichi, did you hear something?" asked Goku stupidly, looking over at his wife and mate with a questioning glance. "No Goku, honey, just go to bed." muttered Chichi sleepily, rolling over onto her side and falling asleep once more. Goku followed suite, knowing nothing of what had just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHHAH! WASN'T IT FUNNY! NO? Damn the people that said no. Heh. Anyway, this took at least 5 minutes! That's a record for me! Read my other fics! I recommend The Legendary Super Saiyan and Piccolo's Science Project. Both are really cool! Well, that's what I've heard in reviews. Is anyone else sick of get-together fics? Do you want me to do a parody of another? THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW! LOL! Goodbye until next time! 


End file.
